An unforseen love
by soccergirl777
Summary: why is luna so worried? Why is Neville so desperate to get into ravenclaw tower? and why is harry potter putting up christmas decor? READ AND REVIEW! pwetty pwease....


N/POV

"Hey has anyone noticed Luna's strange behavior besides me?" I asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione as we prepared the room of requirement for our last D.A meeting before Christmas.

"Luna's always behaved strangely." Replied Hermione in a mater –of- fact tone.

"no I mean like kinda skittish and worried."I retorted trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Why are you so worried Neville?" asked harry as he hung some tinsel on the tree, "You don't like her do you?"

They all looked at me suspiciously.

"N-No I just... Um well I guess… NO um well um…" well that settled the matter. Everyone knew now.

Just then the door opened and Luna walked in looking just as dreamy and beautiful as ever. The way her long silvery blond hair flowed around her as if in a non existent breeze made my pants tighten. (if you know what I mean)

"Hello everyone." She said in an attempt at her usually misty voice. Though I still could see the worry in her eyes as she looked at me. What was making my beautiful Luna so worried?

"H-Hi Luna." I managed to stutter out as she walked towards me.

"Hi Neville." And then she blushed? Why would she blush around me. And it looked so good on her.

The meeting seemed to go by slowly. I worked with Luna on the stunning curse but I couldn't bring myself to use it on her.

"Come on Neville you can do it." She said after helping me up for about the sixth time.

"I just cant hurt you Luna." I replied in a whisper. Wait oh my god I did not just say that in front of her! I blushed about ten shades of red and became silent for the rest of the lesson.

Finally it was time to go. I was grabbing my bag when I saw that there was some sort of diary on top of it.

I opened it up in total curiosity and read;

_Dear Diary,_

_Its Luna again. I know I probably seem like a sniveling little child but I just cant get over how much I love him. He may be a bit clumsy at times but he is still protective and loving towards me. He is always so nice to everyone and they all like him. But not as much as me. Never as much as me. I just wish he felt the same way. Neville really is the one and only love of my life._

I couldn't believe it. Luna lovegood liked me? No she loved me! I had to find her and tell her that I love her too!

I ran as fast as I could toward ravenclaw tower. I didn't know the password or anything but I would still try.

When I finally got there I rapped on the door and It asked me a question.

"Where does something that is invisible go."

"Um…Uh Hmmm." I didn't have time for this I needed to get to my Luna!

" OH! Into nonbeing that is into nothing."

"you may proceed."

I ran through the empty common room and up the spiral staircase to the girls dormitory. I ran into the room with Luna's name on it and found her sitting on her bed with nothing but a bra and underwear on.

I sat and stared at her beauty heaving from running so fast (and the sight of her totally turned me on.)

"OH! Hello Neville how did you get up h-" but I gave her no time to speak as I closed the distance between us and kissed her with all of the passion I was holding in.

And she kissed me back with the same enthusiasm. I flicked out my tongue requesting access and she agreed vigorously. When I slipped my tongue into her mouth she moaned in ecstasy. She helped me take off my shirt breaking us apart for what seemed like eternity. Then she moved her hands down to my pants where I stopped her.

"I need to get this off first." I said huskily playing with the clasp on her bra.

She nodded and allowed me to take off the offensive piece of clothing and reveling her beautiful chest.

"God your beautiful." She blushed which made me want her more. Then her fingers reached the band of my pants and she slowly pulled them off. Too slowly for me. She took off my boxers and I took off her panties . Finally we were both naked. I placed my self at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded closed her eyes and laid her head back. I slowly slid into her.

I heard her gasp in pain.

"Are you ok my love?" I asked my voice dripping with a strange mix of lust and worry.

"Yes I'm fine" she managed to whisper. Then her voice became desperate as she said

"please keep going."

We followed a rhythmic pattern and then came together. The last thing I heard her whisper before we fell ito a deep sleep was 'I love you'

I guess I can tell her about the diary in the morning.

The End

Authors note;

Omg I really hope you liked it! I always saw Luna and Neville getting together during school so I couldn't resist!!! Oh and by the way in my minds eye ravenclaw tower has many rooms and its two per person. And no one wants to share a room with Luna so ya!!! Please review!! ;


End file.
